powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tides Of War Change Part 1
The Tides Of War Change Part 1 is a the first episodie and Season Premire Episodie of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc. It is Part one of the three part Season Premire. Synopsis After another crushing loss of Ranger teams, Zeran heads home to earth in order to clear his head and maybe get back to how he was, little did the Wizard know what Darkness crept around the corrner Episodie The war for free will continues and has been nothing short of brutal and bloody, Fifteen teams of Power Rangers, one-hundred and fifty lives lost in the battle for free will and the numbers just seemed to be climbing whenever Zeran was around. On the world of Eagole Zeran, President Eagole Skysoarer, Skylos Skysoarer. we're in front of five graves and the giant grave behind them read "Here lies Sky Squadron, they fought to their last breath". The young wizard held his head over his eyes. "Sky Squadron...I'm sorry..." He muttered in tears. "Zeran my freind..." President Eagole Skysoarer stated placing a hand on his shoulder. "150 lives, Fifteen Teams of Rangers...gone because of that THING!" Zeran said to himself. "Zeran, just so you know me and father don't hold any thing against you, It wasn't your fault." Skysoarer stated before contiuing. "Zeran...may I make a request." Skysoarer finally asked. "What is it boy?" Zerak asked. "With your permision I'd like to re form Sky Squadron." He stated. Zeran closed his eyes than opened them. "Skylos ...its funny you should mention that, funny as in Ironic..come here boy." Zeran said causing Skylos to blink before Zeran pulled out of his pocket, and two both mens surprise it was the red Sky Squadron morpher. "What the-" Skylos muttered in shock before Zeran pulled out the remaining nine morphers.. "The rangers and I did a little re programing that way in case any of them should die, the morphers would return to me also Skylor, There is a message installed on the morpher.." Zeran explained. Skylos blinked pressing the button as an Image of Skylar appeared in front of him. "Little brother..." He muttered. "Hello Big brother bird.." He started as Skylos squinted. "Even when gone he still calls me that?!" Skylos stated rather annoyed. "If your getting this, than it means I'm gone, I only hope that I died protecting this planet, I had Zeran, train you in case something were to ever happen to me, and if your getting this message than something did, if thats the case this is my last request to you, not as brothers but one fighter to another..." Skylar stated as Skylos smiled. "There you go with the respect stuff again little beak face..." He said but a tear was coming from his right eye. "I always thoguht you would make a better leader than me, you always practiced caution more, so my last request is this, take this morpher, re form Sky Squadron...and you will take over where I left off you will be the red Sky Squadron Ranger...goodbye big brother..." It said as the image ended. Skylos's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Me? Oh wow.." Skylos said before taking the morpher. "I will not let you down little brother, I'll be the best red ranger I can." Skylos stated as he turned to the president. "Now, we need to start putting Sky Squadron back together as soon as possible it appears an intergalactic force known as Makillah Gorillah is on his way to the planet." Eagole stated. "SIR!" Skylos shouted as Eagole turned to Zeran. "And Zeran, why don't you head to the Planet Terra and re gain your mindset." He stated as Zeran nodded slowly standing up. "Thank you my friends..." He said as Skylos smiled. "Don't worry you will always have a home here..." he said causing the wizard nodded before disappearing through a time magic spell. Though the portal through time Zeran sighed to himself holding his head. "I haven't felt this bad since the betrayal of the Enforcer Rangers...Raymar...you had so much potential why...why my boy why..." He muttered to himself looking forward towards the Portal. ~Flashback~ The year was 2858 or rather S.D or Space Date 772 Civilizations at evolved massively over time yet that didn't stop evil from running a muck. Inside the Command Center Zeran and Zordon were looking on as a team of rangers were causing a muck all around causing Zordon to sigh. "To think...they used to have all the potential in the world..." Zordon muttered. "Your orders Sensei?" Zeran questioned causing Zordon to take a deep breath. "Prepare the Candles..." Zordon stated. "I was afraid of this...very well I wish It didn't come to this but these rangers leave me no choice..." Zeran said turning to a part of the command center that hold candles. "SHADAHADUS SUMMONUS CANDELUS!" Zeran shouted summoning five candles before falling to one knee. "By all that's holy...I HATE doing that..always takes a lot out of me." Zeran panted. "Shadhadus restorus..." Zordon muttered before a bright aura surrounded Zeran as he slowly stood up and took a deep breath. "Thank you Sensei.." Zeran said causing Zordon to smile. "Now then, Alpha prepare the Energy draining." Zordon ordered. "Right Zordon, Ai-yi-yi-yi... I hate having to do this..." Alpha groaned almost in disappointment before pressing a few buttons as electricity flew into each of the five candles. "Now, comes the hardest part...Apprentice...Call the Enforcer Rangers..." Zordon instructed. "Right Sensei..." Zeran said taking a deep breath. "Where did I go wrong..." Zeran muttered to himself. "How many times do I have to tell you rangers, never call me the O.L.D word!" Zeran snapped. "And since when have we given a damn?" Raymar asked. "Ugh! Just get to the command center on the double!" Zeran ordered. "Yeah, yeah" Raymar muttered before the five, Enforcer Rangers teleported into the command center. "SHADAHADUS CHAINUS!" The voice of Zordon bellowed before a gold chain shot out chaining the five enforcer rangers to the docking bay. "WHAT THE?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Raymar snapped. "Don't play dumb with me Raymar, I know EXACTLY what the five of you have done with the Powers me and Zordon ENTRUSTED to you five! Lets start with you Sabrina, You, your nothing more than a monster you Slaughtered a great deal of innocence men, women and children just because they wouldn't give Zake protection money?! Not to mention you drank the blood of the people you slaughtered?! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME GIRL!" Zeran snapped. "and Jennifer" Zeran said tightening his fists. "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CUT OF THAT BOY'S PRIVATES JUST BECAUSE OF HIS CRUSH ON YOU!" Zeran snapped as he slowly took a few deep breaths to re compose himself. "and you Benn, to think you once had the most potential and threw it all away using your powers to gain control of drug gangs just so you could create a Fiyanite Cartel!" Zeran growled before turning to the Black Ranger. "Aarav... you were once a man I considered a friend, but then...you started abusing your powers just to have people give you protection money!" Zeran snapped. "And finally you Raymar...you are the worst out of your whole team!" Zeran said running a hand through his hair. "You why, you killed your entire family in cold blood and FOR WHAT?! MONEY!" Zeran snapped as Zordon finally was able to speak up. "And finally all five of you are accused of breaking the five ranger codes. One, Never use your power for personal gain, two never escalate a battle unless gatling forces you two three, keep your identity a secret no one must know your a power ranger, four do not kill unless it is a LAST RESORT and finally never abuse your powers to fit your own benefits you five broke all five of them!" Zordon snapped. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves rangers?!" Zordon bellowed. "Yeah, you overgrown head..you have no understand or ambition, the only thing you are is a pansy ass wuss who doesn't understand Power, the only thing you care about is "Peace in this universe." Pathetic. all that matters in this world is a the new order and POWER and once we are free you two will be the first to be executed!" Raymar snapped as Zoron closed his eyes trying to keep his cool. "Now That was uncalled for Raymar and you know it!" Zeran snapped. "Pft whatever, Oldman both of you are still stuck in the past, this is Space Date 772 for crying out loud get with the times! This world is all about power!" Raymar snapped as Zordon's tube was slowly starting to glow red. Zeran noticed this and blinked. "Uh-oh! I know when Zordon's tube starts to glow red he's getting angry okay Zeran, time to quickly step out of the way." Zeran muttered to himself zooming to the side. "You wouldn't understand you have a heart, a useless thing that has no right in our bodies what your wife saw in you I have no ide-" Raymar started. "ENOUGH!" Zordon finally snapped a wave of energy slamming the Enforcer Rangers back against their current prison causing Zeran to jump. "EEP! Zeran started jumping out of his skin. "YOU LET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW YOU SACK OF CRAP! YOU WOULDN'T BE SO TOUGH IF YOU WERE OUTSIDE THAT TIME WARP WE'D CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Raymar growled. "No...no you wouldn't." Zordon explained. "And what makes you say that you old fool!" Raymar snapped. "Because you arrogant little twit! ZORDON'S MAGIC IS WHAT HELPED STABILIZE THE MORPHIN GRID! WITHOUT HIM YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THOSE POWERS!" Zeran snapped. At which point Raymar smiled deviously. "That's what you think Jackass.." Raymar said. "What are you talking about?" Zeran asked. "Because you idiot I've been figuring out a way to harness the power of the morphin grid!" Raymar snapped. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE?!" Zeran stated. "Oh I do, because If I have anything to say about these powers will REMAIN OURS!" Raymar snapped. "That's just it Raymar, you won't HAVE a choice if you answer this question wrong, now you five can do one of two things you Can hand over those coins willingly or...me and m Apprentice will take them by force!" Zordon bellowed. "Ohhh so the great Zordon wants to take us on, why don't you un do this chains and face us and we will happily kick your butt because the fact is, we're smarter, more popular and when it comes right down to it we are better then you!" Raymar snapped. "So In the end that is the choice you make, and now you must live with the consequence of that...my fallen apprentices!" Zordon stated opening his eyes. "Consequences-" Raymar started. "SHADAHADUS DRAINUS!" Zordon bellowed as suddenly the five of them were shocked by lighting from five candles. "GAH! WHAT THE?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Raymar snapped. "Enforcer Rangers...you forced us to do something we hoped we would NEVER have to come to. You've forced us to unveil the Candle Project..." Zeran muttered. "What the hell is the Candle Project!" Raymar snapped. "Quite simple Raymar, each time you morph from here on out these Candles will drain some of you power before eventually you will be stripped of them!" Zordon snapped . "WHAT?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!" Raymar snapped. "THESE ARE OUR POWERS OLD MAN! YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM US!" Benn snapped. "No your wrong ''Loros'' we have every right to, Me and Zordon Sensei gave you those powers, and we can take them away!" Zeran stated. "Apprentice, ''im'' afraid draining there powers may not be enough though, they've become nothing short of Monsters." Zordon explained. "You're right Enforcer Rangers, from this moment on you five will be banished to a pocket dimension until me and Zordon can figure out what to do with you!" Zeran ordered. "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US OLD MAN! WE ARE THE LAW AND ORDER OF THIS WORLD!" Raymar snapped. "I can and we just did NOW SENSEI!" Zeran instructed. "SHADAHADUS 'OPENUS'!" Zordon shouted as suddenly a portal opened up above them wind began blowing. "SHADAHADUS 'CHAINUS'! 'RELEASEUS'!" Zeran shouted as the chains slowly came out the Rangers one by one being taken into the portal. "WE WON'T FORGET THIS OLD MAN! YOU AND ZORDON WILL PAY FOR THIS ONE DAY WHEN WE ESCAPE WE ARE GOING TO CHOP YOUR HEADS OFF AND TAKE CONTROL OF THE MORPHIN GRID AND THIS WHOLE FUCKING UNIVERSE!" Raymar shouted as Zeran summoned a cream pie. "AH BITE ME RAYMAR!" Zeran shouted splatting the red ranger with the pie forcing him to let go of what he was holding onto before disappearing into the dimension. "SHADAHADUS ''CLOSEUS''!" Zordon shouted closing the portal. ~End Flashback~ "Raymar...everyone...Why? You had all the potential in the world and then you threw it all away for what? Power?..now I know how Sensei felt when my brother went mad." Zeran muttered before zooming into the time portal. Meanwhile, in the depths of space, a flock of Vulture like creatures were seen flying side by side a space cruiser. "Lord Groarke, we are four hours from Earth's Atmosphere," One of the soldiers said. "Good...land us on the moon as soon as possible." the voice from inside the ships control deck said before another one of the soldiers spoke. "By the way milord, an old friend of yours awaits for you on Terra's moon." He said as Groarke coughed. "Land and prepare the life preservation field!" Groarke ordered. "Yes sir!" The general shouted. The ship slowly began descending onto Earth's moon. Groarke's ship opened up as the Dictator of the Vultarians slowly made his way out from his ship. Suddenly, from behind a crater a man a small cropped hair and a bearded mustache, Steely blue eyes that looked like they lacked any sort of compassion in them. He was dressed in a dark cloke wore a black and Silver attire that gave him an eerie and intimidating look. "It been a while, my old friend, I see father time has not been kind." the man stated with a smirk as Groarke looked up. "Easy for you to say Zerak, you're from Zendaria!" Groarke growled. Zerak was unphased by this and waggled a finger at him. "Touche, however, my dear friend, I may have a solution to your problem," Zerak stated with an evil smirk. "You do?" He asked. Zerak simply nodded before pulling out a vivle with a grin. "You, BRING THAT HERE!" Groarke ordered causing the Tenga to squawk before flying over and taking it from Zerak turning around and bowing at Groarke's feet before the Vultarian took the vile looked at it before gasping. "Is this?!" Groarke asked before Zerak nodded. "Yes, waters from the sacred pool, with all due respect to your people their lifespan was not all that great." Zerak stated causing Groarke to scoff. "don't remind me..." Groarke growled before looking at the vile and laughed evilly. "Sorry Repear, you're going to have to wait a lot longer for this old bird!" Groarke laughed. Groarke uncorked the bottle and gulped it down before squawking in pain. Suddenly, the old wrinkles slowly began disappearing. Suddenly, his grey eyes slowly began gaining red becak in his eyes, his vision coming back to him before his wings extended out back to full strength. "LORD GROARKE! YOUR YOUTH IS RETURNED!" his general shouted. "Ahhh...thank you my friend...but tell me what brings you to Terra?" Groarke asked. "Quite simple, I'm here to reignite the war to destroy the most evil, diabolical thing in this Universe!" Zerak snapped. "Ahh...so you wish to begin the war to destroy free will, it seems our goals cross once again." Groarke stated with an evil smirk. "Yes, so alliance?" Zerak asked extending his hand as Groarke grabbed it and they shook hands before turning their attentions towards the planet near them, Earth. Wizard Log #1 Well, here I am once again, my mother's homeworld of Terra, again another team of Power Rangers have met their end and I'm beginning to lose hope in this war. Every Time I nearly have my brother he summons that THING and compete destroys the team I've taught. Maybe Skylar is right, maybe I do need some time to get my head back together...but I keep asking myself, how many more lives must be lost before my brothers mad quest will be satisfied?! anyways for now this is Zeran Smith, sighing out. Category:Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Category:HollowOmega